<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>curse of the wise by Brim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750873">curse of the wise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim'>Brim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional Family, Gen, genichiro: grandpa please stop being batman, mention of tomoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Genichiro, know this – sometimes you must drink bitter water to enjoy the sweet.” Isshin said plainly, hoping that perhaps his words and not his steel might teach him some wisdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genichiro Ashina &amp; Isshin Ashina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>curse of the wise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I managed to plat this game, so now I have a minor brain disease</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>“There will be pain for us all, but it will not be all pain, nor will this pain be the last. We and you too, you most of all, dear boy, will have to pass through the bitter water before we reach the sweet. But we must be brave of heart and unselfish, and do our duty, and all will be well!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bram Stoker, “Dracula”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>       It started off with rumors from the castle’s outskirts. People whispered about seeing a warrior wearing a Tengu mask leaving behind bodies of purple-robed Ministry agents. As time went by, the Nightjar’s reports were enough to keep the subject regarding that rogue a constant buzz during his strategy meetings.</p><p>       Genichiro was aware of the Tengu’s identity – it was an open secret amongst the higher circles of Ashina and its officials, but none dared to directly confront the old lord about his “new hobby of killing rats”, nor did Genichiro want to admit his own shame over failing to crush the Interior Ministry’s spies and assassins. In truth, he would have welcomed his grandfather’s efforts, but the man was old and his health was failing him. For the sake of Ashina, he could not afford the risk of Isshin getting overwhelmed by his own sickness.</p><p>“How is he?” Genichiro frequently probed Emma about his grandfather’s health. The physician’s words were usually positive, despite the open provocation in the look she gave him.</p><p>
  <em>Do something before he kills himself.</em>
</p><p>       It was a particularly rainy night when Genichiro finally confronted him. He sat on his knees in front of his grandfather and bowed his head. Isshin gave him a studying look and put away the scroll he was reading.</p><p>“Genichiro.”</p><p>“Grandfather, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you.” Isshin turned his head away, gazing out and listening to the sound raindrops hitting the ceramic tiles - distantly, thunder roared. Genichiro presented the Tengu mask and pushed it towards him. The old lord laughed, but that laughter quickly turned into a coughing fit.</p><p>“Do you …expect praise for uncovering such an obvious disguise?” Isshin wheezed and cleared his throat. Genichiro remained still, face impassive.  </p><p>“For your sake and for Ashina’s, I implore you to stop.”</p><p>“Hmph.” Isshin clicked his tongue and waved his hand dismissively.</p><p>“Grandfather—”</p><p>“Genichiro.” Isshin said sharply and the young lord’s posture stiffened. “I’m sure you would understand that sometimes sacrifices are required…”</p><p>       Genichiro could not see it, because his head was still lowered in reverence, but Isshin’s eyes darted towards his grandson’s bandaged wrists barely hiding the burnt skin. The damage was so severe that Isshin had no doubt it would leave his body permanently scarred and, judging by the sloppy way it was bandaged, he suspected that Genichiro himself tended to his wounds, instead of looking for Emma.</p><p>“But, grandfather—”</p><p>“There are no buts.” He said plainly. “Idleness cannot be afforded. Hesitation cannot be allowed.”</p><p>“However…!” Finally, Genichiro looked up towards his grandfather and couldn’t help, but hiss back. Realizing his own transgression when Isshin’s frown deepened, Genichiro closed his eyes and tried to collect himself as he spoke. His head lowered again. “I do not mean to disrespect, but in regards to your health…”</p><p>“Are you underestimating me, <em>boy</em>?” Isshin’s eyes narrowed and Genichiro bit his lower lip. “Meet me at the Dojo then.”</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>       An impromptu duel was not what Genichiro was expecting when he went to confront his grandfather about the rumors regarding the Tengu of Ashina, but in retrospect, this being <em>Isshin</em>, he should have deemed it inevitable. Isshin Ashina was never a man of politics, but a man who preferred to let his katana speak. It’s part of the reason why negotiations with the Interior Ministry always ended in complete disasters.</p><p>“Genichiro.” His grandfather called for him again. “Draw your weapon.” Neither side offered or made a reach for the wooden sticks used for training – it would be beneath them to have a mock duel considering their skills.</p><p>       After a few long moments of just glaring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move, eventually the first one to strike was Genichiro.</p><p>       Their stances were different, evident in the different teachings they followed – while Isshin was more so a self-taught warrior and open to experimenting in his youth, he became much more calm and collected as an older man. His movements were natural, spontaneous and completely free from hesitation and attachment.  His sword swipes were quick and decisive, carefully planned to strike at his opponent’s weakness and punish the opponent’s delays.</p><p>       In sharp contrast, Genichiro’s movement was erratic. He was without his bow, but that didn’t make him any less threatening. The lack of armor made him faster, more agile and unpredictable. It was easy to see Tomoe’s teachings imprinted on the man – repeated attacks with flowing, dance-like movement, but while Tomoe’s strikes were elegant and purposeful, Genichiro fought like a hungry, impatient tiger trying to overwhelm its prey. </p><p>       Perhaps, if he had trained longer under her tutelage, he might have achieved at least some understanding as to <em>why</em> Tomoe’s mastery of the sword managed to captivate him all those years ago, but Isshin had doubts. Genichiro did not possess such talents – the boy always trained, always worked, always sacrificed himself, but no matter what he did, it was never enough, no matter how desperately he clung to his object of obsession. Isshin witnessed this when he found Genichiro in that forsaken village as a young boy, that still clanged to his late mother’s memory and it was the same tale that Isshin watched unfold when Genichiro, now as an adult, grew more and more desperate fighting a losing battle to protect Ashina from the chaos of war and the Interior Ministry’s invasion.</p><p><em>Pitiful grandson</em>, Isshin thought sorrowfully as he continued deflecting his strikes.</p><p>       Under Genichiro’s onslaught, Isshin was pushed onto the defensive, but he did not mind it. With this, he was slowly dismantling and tiring him down. Isshin suspected that Genichiro’s youth, natural strength and determination allowed him to fight so recklessly, but every duel had its conclusion - Genichiro was starting to slow down. His breath was heavy and Isshin smirked.</p><p>“Over already?” He laughed and Genichiro half-groaned, half-yelled in growing frustration at his grandfather’s careful parrying, <em>toying</em> with him. Their swords clashed more and more and the young lord’s movement grew desperate.</p><p>“Not yet!”</p><p>       Isshin gasped in surprise at having lost his footing, after a particularly strong swipe pushed him off the dojo’s center and closer to the edges of the room. Luckily, he recovered just in time to defend against a strike from above when Genichiro leaped at him. When he landed, Isshin saw him preparing to thrust his katana forward. Isshin quickly countered him by stepping on the flat of the blade, when he saw the strike coming. He pushed back Genichiro roughly and his grandson groaned, but quickly adjusted to protect himself against Isshin’s incoming counter-attack by jumping to the side.</p><p>       They were fighting recklessly now, outside of the dojo’s main area and into the open space by the side used for supplies. Amidst the noise of metal hitting metal, Isshin focused on listening to the calming sound of rain coming from behind the open window behind him. On rainy days he experienced a distant memory resurface of Tomoe, Takeru and the sight of—</p><p>“What are you looking at?” Perhaps sensing his distraction, Genichiro provoked him and with another jump tried to strike him, but Isshin deflected it. He decided not to comment back, opting to leave the scolding for later. Their swords clashed again. Isshin swiped at him and then moved to Genichiro’s side, preparing to thrust forward and—</p><p>       Lighting crinkled on Genichiro’s blade and Isshin was too late to realize he’d fallen in his grandson’s trap – he was pushed closer to the open window on purpose, so that Genichiro could use the storm outside to his advantage with his ability. Isshin saw the sparks before he heard the thunder roar – lighting follow the sword’s downward swipe towards him.</p><p>       Isshin was momentarily stunned that Genichiro dared to use the Lighting of Tomoe <em>indoors</em>, but he managed to recover from his surprise fast enough to deflect it, reversing the attack back at him.</p><p>       Genichiro bit back a yell as the shock wrecked his body, leaving him unresponsive and confused. His shoulders slumped, head lowered, but the grip on his weapon remained. He persisted through the pain, trying to wrestle control back of his body, because he knew his grandfather wouldn’t abandon this opening—</p><p>       Isshin circled him warily in silent judgement, until Genichiro’s body stopped shaking and only then that he struck again, but despite the earlier mercy Genichiro’s block was shaky. It was plain to see that the fight was just dragging itself purely, because of the younger man’s refusal to give up.</p><p>       It warmed Isshin’s heart, somewhat.</p><p>“Hhm…Perhaps it’s time we finish this.” Isshin hummed and Genichiro’s eyes narrowed at him. Although his arms were trembling, the firm grip of his weapon didn’t falter. Isshin moved to his side and Genichiro moved as well, trying to predict and punish his grandfather’s incoming attack by aiming for his blind spot.</p><p>       However, Isshin expected exactly that – he stepped forward again and braced himself, before reaching out and quickly grabbing Genichiro by the wrist. With surprising power, he managed to pull and throw Genichiro up into the air and onto the ground. Too flabbergasted by the grab to even try and fight back against the hold, his grandson’s impressive frame fell with a loud thud. He lost his grip of the katana and the weapon fell beside him.  </p><p>       Genichiro quickly tried to recover and stand up, but with one leg Isshin stepped on his back, heel digging between his shoulder blades, effectively pinning him down. Genichiro clenched his teeth when his grandfather swiped his sword away with his own.</p><p>       His grandson was defeated. The smell of ozone was heavy in the air and Isshin made a tired exhale, but stance still firm. He leaned forward, resting his one arm on his folded leg, thus applying extra pressure.</p><p>“Your lighting is impressive, but you flaunt it too much. Too careless.” Genichiro heard him speak from somewhere above him. “If Tomoe saw this poor display, she would have been shamed to no end.”</p><p>“You…!” Upon mention of his former mentor, Genichiro pressed his hand against the floor and made an effort to stand, but Isshin’s foot was still on his back, pinning him down. The old man was <em>surprisingly</em> strong and, eventually, Genichiro just gave up and lied there limp.</p><p>“Just as I thought…” Isshin mumbled lowly and released him. He stepped back from his grandson and sheathed his weapon. Genichiro waited a moment longer, before rolling on his back and standing up, avoiding his grandfather’s face. As a result of the scuffle, Genichiro’s tied hair came undone, and now messy tufts framed his face.</p><p>       Isshin could clearly see that he was upset.</p><p>“I understand your concerns, but as you see, I am not entirely out of commission yet.” The old man said levelly.</p><p>“Defense of the land shouldn’t fall on you, because of our own weakness.” Genichiro was still avoiding his gaze. Despite the tension in his shoulders, his voice remained calm, but Isshin did not miss the bitterness underlying his tone. Genichiro sighed. “Moreover, we can’t afford to lose our Lord.”</p><p>       Isshin had to resist the urge to laugh at this grandson’s statement – nowadays the army valued Genichiro’s words more than his, but he decided that arguing about that is pointless.</p><p>“I am not the entirety of Ashina.” He said instead. “If I fall, the land and its people are still there, even if those in charge change.” Isshin explained plainly. His grandson still looked unconvinced, but perhaps he was too tired to oppose. Considering this another win, Isshin added. “If we are to lose our own ways, that is an even bigger tragedy.”</p><p>       The people of Ashina were always together, <em>resilient</em> – Isshin Ashina may have sparked the hope and led the rebellion, but he was just one man and the land and its people were responsible for its liberation. Their country was sturdy, even in times of heresy—or submission, but people were few and weak and the tides of fate were bound to change. Just as night turns to day, so will Ashina face its twilight eventually.</p><p>       It was an unquestionable truth that Isshin was keenly aware of. He had lived a long life and endured many hardships and reminiscences about the many victories over a drink or two – the only regret Isshin had left was that he has yet to enjoy some Ashina sake with his grandson. Unlike him, Genichiro did not choose to make war his life, but forced it upon himself. He was a good general, but Isshin knew that his desires for power were out of fear and desperation, not enlightenment.</p><p>“Genichiro, know this – sometimes you must drink bitter water to enjoy the sweet.” Isshin said plainly, hoping that perhaps his words and not his steel might teach him some wisdom. If Ashina was lost, then it was thus meant to be.</p><p>       Genichiro was now looking at him and Isshin could see that something passed his eyes, but he could not tell what it is.</p><p>“I understand, grandfather.” Genichiro said eventually, tone neutral. “I won’t falter.”</p><p>“Of that I am sure, after all, if only everyone was as resilient as you!”</p><p>       His grandfather laughed. It was not rare to see the old lord laugh, especially during his frequent banquets, but this time there was a sincerity and open fondness to it that made the tension of Genichiro’s shoulders ease and his expression relaxed.</p><p>       Isshin stepped closer and patted Genichiro’s shoulder.</p><p>“That was a good spar. I’ll sleep well.” Isshin said, expression merry. His bones ached with exhaustion, but for once it was the good, fulfilling type of exhaustion and Isshin slept soundly that night.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, I deeply appreciate your feedback!</p><p>Isshin: you absolute madlad shooting lighting indoors<br/>Genichiro:<br/>also, when Isshin said bitter water, I don’t think he meant for Genichiro to literally drink the sediment of pogtonium</p><p>anyway, I just think that the quote at the start is just how the whole “have to pass through the bitter water before we reach the sweet” really applies to Genichiro, but as a deconstruction of sorts, because it ultimately led him down a self-destructive path...Ashina</p><p>ps. first time writing a battle scene/duel, so ...I tried;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>